Intellectuals and Quidditch Maniacs
by Gaelic Lover
Summary: One intellectual, one quidditch maniac and another that's half of each. Not a slash, slightly AU. starring Percy, Oliver and others.


**Intellectuals and Quidditch Maniacs**

**Disclaimer :** Anything related to the Harry Potter books and the movies belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1 : Denials**

It's around 5pm in the Great hall, and the students are sitting at their respective house tables, some are sitting with their friends from other houses, talking or doing work. We find ourselves at the Gryffindor house table…

'Danny? You've been staring at that same page for half-an-hour.' commented Oliver Wood, a burly seventh-year Gryffindor, to his best friend Danny Byrne, a fellow seventh-year who was in Ravenclaw.

Oliver Wood was around 5'11" in height, was medium built, had a killer smile (well, to most girls he did), light brown hair and the most heavenly brown eyes imaginable. In short he was what most of the female population at Hogwarts had dreams about. He was quite well-known, due to the fact that he was the captain and keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had an official fan club, which he was oblivious too, never really paying much attention to girls.

'It's a bit, uh, hard to understand what its saying.' replied Danny his eyes suddenly averting to the Ravenclaw house table.

Danny Byrne wasn't too far behind from Oliver in looks. He too was medium built and was around 5'10", had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wasn't only gifted in the looks department; he was gifted with brains as well. He was among the top ten students in his year and a school prefect. There were a few girls who were interested in Danny, he acknowledged them but rarely went out with any of them. Danny was a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In fact, he was one of the best on the team. He had missed the captaincy, which had gone to a fifth-year by the name of Roger Davies for some unknown reason.

'You know Danny, you don't have to sit here with us Gryffindors if you don't want to.' said Oliver going back to his Quidditch magazine.

'Nah, it's okay. Nicer to sit here.' Danny averted his gaze back to his book. A second later he slammed it shut and thumped his head onto the table.

Oliver looked at Danny's direction. 'You okay mate? You seem a bit distracted. Is it about school or is it due to the cause of violent teenage hormones? Preferably pent up frustration about not getting any love?'

Danny shot Oliver a pointed look 'I'm fine…' Danny stated firmly. A few seconds later though… 'Argh!' Danny yelled in frustration as he thumped his head onto the table once again.

'Ooh, definitely pent up frustration,' commented Oliver.

Percy, who was sitting opposite them, shushed the two of them. 'Honestly Danny, can't you be any louder? Furthermore you're a prefect. Prefects shouldn't be the one to make any commotion and LOUD noises during this time.' Percy remanded.

'Just what type of loud noises are you referring to Perce?' asked Oliver grinning. Percy ignored him as he continued writing his Potions essay.

'Oh, just feck off Percy.' Danny muttered, slowly lifting his head off the table.

Percy looked up from his Potions essay and looked at Danny. 'What did you say?' Percy asked.

'Nothing Perce, nothing at all.' Danny said innocently.

Oliver laughed. 'Feck mate? Don't you mean fuck?' he asked, mirth in his eyes.

'Ah, us Irish lads are different from you Scots.' replied Danny in a dismissive tone, his eyes once again averting to the Ravenclaw house table.

Oliver laughed before he followed Danny's line of gaze. 'Who're you looking at Danny?' Oliver asked as he finally noticed that Danny was looking at a group of sixth-year Ravenclaw girls.

Danny looked away from the girls and re-opened his book. 'No one Ollie. No one at all.' Danny said.

'Aw, c'mon Danny, you've got to tell me. I'm bored and I need some excitement.' said Oliver.

'Whatever happened to Quidditch?' asked Danny.

'Quidditch isn't everything Danny.' replied Oliver good-naturedly.

Danny snorted. 'As if Wood. Your mind works like this. _80 percent_ of it is _constantly_ on _Quidditch_, 10.99 percent on food, which is low for a lad of seventeen, but never mind. A mere 9 percent on girls, that part only works _occasionally_, and the other 0.01 percent of your brain focuses on school.'

'I agree with that' said one of the Weasley twins sitting down next to Wood. The other Weasley twin sat down opposite them, next to Percy, who was currently ignoring them.

'I second that. Poor boy has his daft mind on Quidditch for most of the time.' The other twin said.

Oliver looked at the one sitting next to him then to the one opposite him. 'I'm guessing you're Fred?' Oliver said to the twin next to him. 'And you're George?' said Oliver averting his gaze to the one opposite him.

The twins cracked similar grins. 'Ah, never could miss a thing now could you dear captain?' said Fred.

'No. Not with me yelling at the two of you for the majority of our Quidditch practices. I never miss a thing.' Oliver cracked a grin. His fan club, which consisted of girls (and the occasional male) in every year who were sitting around Oliver, swooned when they saw his grin.

'Now, how may we help the two of you?' Oliver asked the twins.

'Well, we got into a spot of trouble with dear old _Filch'_ Percy snorted but Fred continued ignoring Percy. 'And we have detention with him the same time with practice tomorrow so-'

'-we won't be able to attend practice tomorrow night.' continued George. 'But we'll be there tonight.'

'Sorry.' they said together.

'What did the two of you do now?' asked Danny

'Oh, we just left a little _"present"_ for Filch at his office this morning.' said George dismissively

'Just what type of present?' asked Percy looking skeptically over to Fred and George.

'Oh you know, Dungbombs and Stink Pellets.' said Fred

'With the occasional half ounce of Whizzing Worms and a quarter once of Belch Powder with a pinch of pepper,' continued George.

'The _usual_ annual present we give him every year,' said Fred.

'Don't you ever get tired of those howlers that your mum sends you?' asked Danny.

'No, we haven't gotten one in ages.' said George

'I think mum's given up on us,' said Fred.

'Well, we'll be going now' they chorused.

'Thank Merlin.' said Percy.

'Aw, we love you too Percy.' The twins said before leaving.

'Now, c'mon tell me who you like.' demanded Oliver whilst looking over to the Ravenclaw table.

'Nobody Wood.' said Danny. 'You're acting like an old granny. Wanting to know _EVERYTHING_,'

Oliver looked pissed off while Danny laughed at him. Percy suddenly looked up from his essay. 'I bet it's that sixth-year prefect Sophie O'Brien.' He said and had a smug look on his face.

Danny stopped laughing and exclaimed, 'What! I don't…Sophie…I don't like her in that way…' he stuttered.

Oliver and Percy laughed. 'Danny, I've noticed you during the prefects' meetings,' commented Percy.

'Really Percy? I never knew you liked other men.' Oliver said trying hard not to laugh.

Percy shot Oliver a glare. 'As I was saying,' Percy said directing his attention to Danny. 'I've noticed how _you've_ glanced at _her_ and the way you act around her.'

'I don't act differently around her.' Danny said defensively.

'Ooh, touched a raw nerve now didn't we Danny?' Oliver asked.

Danny started to mutter darkly before shoving his book into his book bag. 'I'm going to the Library. Where the two of you can't hassle me with any more of this…stuff.' Danny got up and left.

'He definitely likes her.' Oliver commented.

'Uh-huh. Hey Oliver,' said Percy.

'What?'

'Look who's coming.'

'It's not the twins now is it? Or worse, Flint?'

'No, it's _Elaine Keating,_' said Percy smirking.

'So?'

'Wood you daft boy, you like her. Ask her out. Hogsmeade visit next week,' said Percy annoyed at how slow Oliver could be at times.

'I-'

'Don't be like Danny now.'

'Hey there Oliver, Hi Percy,' said Elaine coming up to them. She was a pretty seventh-year Gryffindor prefect and was a reserve chaser on the team. She was rarely needed as the current three chasers were in top condition.

'Hi Eddie,' they greeted back. Eddie was Elaine's middle name which she liked better than her first name. She thought that Elaine was such a girlish name, not that she was a tomboy or anything, she was just a normal girl who doesn't like to be too girly.

'Percy, Penelope's asking about the next prefect meeting. I think you should go over and talk to her.' Elaine said.

'Are you sure that's all Penny wants to see you about Perce? It's not about why you returned so late to the dorm last nig– Ow!' Oliver yelled when Percy kicked him in the shins. 'That hurt you little piece of-'

'Sure.' Percy said to Elaine, getting up. 'I'll see you later Oliver. And Oliver…'

'What?' said Oliver angrily as he rubbed his shins.

'Stop being so daft, at least for now.' Percy grinned before walking away.

'Well, I'll be going,' said Elaine.

Elaine was about to walk away when Wood said 'Hey Eddie, take a seat. I'd like to talk to you.'

Elaine sat down in the seat which Percy had just vacated. 'Yes captain? How may I be of service?' she asked.

'I just, er, wanted to know if you're doing okay. A captain must know if his team members are all in the right mind-frame for next fortnight's game,' said Oliver.

'Oliver, I'm not playing. That is if the girls aren't under any injury. Besides I'm just a reserve.'

'Reserve or not, every member counts.'

Elaine rolled her eyes. 'Is this a motivational pep talk to _motivate_ me to not give up on my dreams to be a pro Quidditch player when I leave Hogwarts just because I'm only a reserve at the moment?'

'No.' said Oliver.

'Good then, I never did like your talks Oliver. They're too long.' She wrinkled her nose in disgust but her eyes were dancing with laughter. 'I've got to go. I'll see you at the team meeting tonight.' She smiled at him before walking off to join her friends down the table.

Oliver watched her walk away and didn't realize someone had sat down next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when said person said 'Well now, who likes who eh?'

'Danny! Don't do that you fecking idiot!'

Danny merely grinned at him. 'Who's using the word feck now eh?' asked Danny, his eyes bright with laughter.

'Shut it. Why aren't you at the library?'

'Fred and George are in there. You know what it's like to study with them around.'

'Complete mayhem,' they both said at the same time.

* * *

Ramblings of a deranged homosapien author:-

I know it's a short chapter. It's an introduction to the characters and the story. It gets better as the story goes on. As much as I like to read Katie/Oliver stories, I just think that maybe he would end up with somebody else. Because so far, Fred's got Angelina, George with Alicia, so it's as though everyone on the Quidditch team ends up together. With the exception of Harry, don't know who he's going to end up with.I think that's enough of my ramblings. You've suffered enough.Well, please review. Even one worded reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
